Peel 'em, and Stick 'em
by aquamarineee
Summary: I couldn’t help laughing at him. I mean, he looked so goofy like that, and I couldn’t help forgiving him for taking them in the first place. It's a natural Kodak moment, you know? [SxK oneshot]


A Sticky Situation

I couldn't help laughing at him. I mean, he looked so goofy like that, and I couldn't help forgiving him for taking them in the first place. SxK oneshot

Kairi POV

Let me tell you something. I LOVE stickers. It's been this crazy and weird obsession of mine. But don't blame me. I'm seven now, and I'm cherishing every moment of being a kid. I think Selphie's hyper-ness rubbed off me… a lot. It's still fun and all though.

I doubt you can all believe I have this HUGE shoebox full of stickers. Whenever I get the chance to go to a stationary store or a supermarket (yes sometimes supermarkets DO have stickers), I pretty much use some of my allowance on stickers. Sometimes small, sometimes big, sometimes squishy… yeahhh. It depends on the sticker.

Okay. Well… by now you would probably think and wonder that "Is Kairi crazy? Is she mentally retarded?" Well… I don't know about crazy, but I assure you I'm not mentally retarded. I get good grades at school and all that… I'm naturally genius. :) So you can throw that idea out the window.

My parents think I'm crazy though. At least I think so. I don't blame them. I show them about ten different sheets of the most KAWAII stickers EVER, and their eyes grow and their face turns white and I feel like they're gonna faint, but they just glare at me and tell me to narrow my choices down to three.

It's called the 'More than Three You're Grounded' rule.

Very nice title, no?

Not only that, but I barely use the stickers. Once in a while, I use one or two for a present or card or something, but to me, they're really precious.

And

I.

Hate.

It.

When.

People.

Take.

Them.

At the supermarket—

"Mom… can I _please _have these three?" I pleaded, grinning at my mom, knowing very well I'm following the 'three only' rule.

"You really want stickers of… cows and candies and… ?" my mom raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." I smirked at my mom. "I know you think they're _cute_ mom…"

"Alright…" my mom laughed, rolling her eyes.

Sometimes I don't know where I get my sticker-loving trait from.

I am my own woman. xD

"Yay!" I smile and zoom off to get pocky for me and my mom.

One thing I DO know. I get my pocky lovin' trait from her though. So it's her fault whenever I get a sugar high like Selphie. But wait… Selphie's hyper ness rubbed off me so… it's her fault too! Okay. Whatever.

I skipped around, looking for the snack aisle, whistling along with parents and little kids staring at me. It's not like I care. As long as I have pocky, I have no care in the world.

"Hmmmm…" I looked at the wonders of a pocky box. "Chocolate or strawberry?" I said out loud, knowing I would bring a whole pack of whatever in the end.

"Choco—"

I gasped and quickly turned around and elbowed the person behind me in the stomach. And believe me, I hit HARD. I mean… there ARE perverted guys in the world… and molesters and all those scary men in the world… so my mom made me take karate and tae kwon do and all the stuff… even Yuffie taught me some moves… and believe me; boys are scared of me these days… its REALLY cool.

"Ow… K-Kai… what was… that for…?"

I turned to see a brown haired spiky boy grasping his stomach and panting for breath. Whoopsies. Guess I should work on my reflexes… and maybe make them a little slower.

"Sorry Sora-kun." I giggled, hugging him. He turned a little pink in the cheeks, and I noticed it, and laughed.

"Feel better, you lazy bum?" I smirked.

"I will if you give me another hug…" Sora smirked back at me.

"You won't once I hurt you." I grinned. "So are you here by yourself?" I look at Sora, wondering why he came by himself.

"Yeah… my mom figured I'd make my way back home… she says I'm a dog." He laughed. "Maybe I am…"

I looked at him and grabbed a random piece of string from my pocket. I tied it to a box of pocky and ran down the aisle, dragging it along behind me.

"Arf! Arf!" Sora barked, while chasing after me.

I swear, these are times you never ever forget in your life. I mean… it's like one of those times where you scream and call it a 'kodak moment!' and wished you had a camera then.

"Mom…" I look innocently at her. "I found a doggy… can we keep it?" In the background you could hear Sora barking like a dog. And Sora's sound effects did sound very very real. Or maybe Sora was related to a dog. Who knows.

"No Kai. HOW many times do I have to tell you that we absolutely can not keep any dogs in our house? You already know your—"

"Hi, Mrs. Hikari." Sora smiled, a little flushed from chasing me.

Man, there was another Kodak moment. I swear, I should really bring a camera with me at ALL times. You never know when these moments occur. I should mention this to my mom. Anyways…

My mom was beet red, apparently embarrassed about calling Sora a "dog". And not only that, she wouldn't keep a dog. It was REALLY funny. Well, I felt a little bad, but… I doubt I would regret it.

"S-sorry Sora…" my mom stuttered, smiling.

"It's alright. It's my fault for chasing Kairi down the aisles… My mom always said I was kinda like a dog." Sora smiled, laughing a bit.

"Yeah… well… Mom, it was kinda my fault for bribing Sora with a box of pocky…" I blushed.

"Kairi Kairi Kairi…" my mom tittered at me, a sneaky smile on her face. "If you wanted Sora, you could have asked me…" she smiled at Sora.

"MOM…" I turned red.

Man, I am going to kill my mom for this. And its moments like this, where it's nice when no one has a camera at that particular moment in time.

Thank god.

That's how I learned the hard way that 'Kodak moments' are not necessarily memorable moments all the time.

Why does everything you learn have to be the hard way?

Life isn't fair.

And I learned THAT the hard way too.

Kairi's house—

"Look Sora! I got new stickers!" I stuck the three sheets of stickers pretty much in his cute little adorable face.

"Again?" Sora sweatdropped. "Don't you ever get sick of these stickers… I mean, you never even use them…"

"They're PRECIOUS." I glared. "And someday I will find a way to use them all. So HAH."

"Someday? You mean in about ten million years Kai…" Sora said to me.

He did have a point. I didn't know whether I COULD find a way to use them all. I mean, if I put them all in a sticker book, the stickers would still be there… and I could fill up many sticker books… and then there'd be a stack of sticker books…

And yeah. I guess I realized I'd be stuck to the stickers if I never got rid of them.

"I have a way." Sora grinned.

"Wha—" I questioned, as my mom yelled "KAI, TAKE A SHOWER!"

"I'll show you later." Sora reassured me, with a sly smile on his face. I didn't like that smile, but I'd rather let Sora alone with my shoebox than have my mom kill me before I even see what Sora DID with my shoebox.

I left the room and went to take a shower. All the time I regretted showing Sora my shoebox area… and I kept worrying about what he would do…

I sighed and forgot about it soon enough.

Meanwhile……

"Muahahahahaha…" Sora laughed crazily. "Wait 'till Kai sees this!"

Stickers were strewn around the room, some used, and some unused.

"Oh no oh no oh no…" I rushed to change into shorts and a tank-top. I tried to dry my hair with a blow-dryer, but my stupid hair didn't dry fast enough. I gave up and ran to my room.

I gasped as I saw my lovely stickers spread out across the room, all used up and… _gone. _But what surprised me the most was seeing…

Sora decorated from head to toe in my stickers.

Now. This is yet another 'kodak moment' I tell you. I couldn't decide whether it was a bad one or a good one. But it was a surprising one alright.

"Sora! You wasted my precious stickers!" I shrieked.

"Kai. Look at me. Look at me and tell me that you don't like it." Sora said gripping my shoulders and forcing me to look at him.

"I—" I giggled. Sora looked at me shocked. I was shocked at myself. I closed my mouth but a fitful of giggles erupted from my mouth, causing Sora to laugh as well.

My laugh is contagious.

Sora peeled a brand new sticker and placed it on my nose and hugged me.

"Now… isn't this the best way to use your stickers?" he smirked, knowing he had won this battle.

"Maybe." I blushed, knowing it was all well worth it.

I should buy more stickers.


End file.
